wikki_warhammerfandomcom-20200213-history
Rank System
The Utovian forces employ a system of three personnel categories. Those are enlisted personnel, Non-Commissioned Officers and Officers. Officers Ranging from the Platoon Commander all the way up to the Marshal, Officers are spread through the entirety of the Utovian forces. Officer Candidates are picked from promising individuals during Whiteshield training, and are then trained exclusively as officers, contrary to other citizens of the Utov system. During their training, Officers receive basic instruction and competence in all forms of combat, but do specialize in a certain field, for example armored operations or mechanized infantry operations. As the Officers progresses, they may command a more varied force, such as a armored company along with a mechanized infantry company, requiring them to master several areas of combat. An Officer´s career usually begin upon their graduation from the Officer´s Academy, around 20 years of age, when they receive their commission as an Ensign. The highest achievable rank for an Utovian Officer is that of Lord Marshal, who´s only superior is the Governing Council Non-Commissioned Officers (NCOs) There are very few instances of a successful military operation being carried out without competent Non-Commissioned Officers. Fulfilling roles ranging from advisers to specialists, NCOs distinguish themselves as being the only ones beside Officers to have no other occupation but a military one. However, NCOs have walked the long walk from an enlisted soldier, and by pure personal competence, advanced through the ranks, and have as such a much more natural connection the enlisted than the officers can ever dream of having. Having faced down the innumerable terrors the Galaxy throws at the Astra Militarum, there are no NCOs who aren't grizzled veterans of many battles. Sergeant Major Being the Senior NCO of the Battalion, a Sergeant Major has seen countless battles. Rarely leaving the Battalion Commanders side, the Sergeant Major is a well of experience and is a sounding board for the commander through all decisions. First Sergeant Being the Senior Company NCO, the First Sergeant is the one responsible for the Company Colours. First among equals, the FIrst Sergeant is the same rank as the Master Sergeant, but chosen due to personal eligibility. Master Sergeant Fulfilling roles such as senior specialists or advisors to platoon or company leadership, Master Sergeants are the rock and the constant for both the enlisted and the officers. They offer a fixed point in the calamity that is warfare in the 41st millenium. Under the leading of the First Sergeant, the Master Sergeants fulfill the roles of leadership in matters of martial proficiency, physical training and similar matters. Staff Sergeant The first step of any aspiring NCO, the Staff Sergeant is a hardened soldier, a competent specialist and a solid presence for less experienced comrades. Staff Sergeants are the only NCO rank which might include a role of direct leadership, sometimes assuming squad leadership of specialist squads, such as Heavy Weapons squads or special tank squads like Hydras or Manticores. Enlisted Enlisted personnel are the rank-and-file of the Utovian forces, and encompass both soldiers and squad leaders and certain specialists, such as heavy weapon operators and Vox operators.